Intermission
by Phoenyxx
Summary: Drabble. AUish. Young Kakashi fell asleep during lunch. In turn, his blond sensei was amused.


**Intermission**

**A/N:** I promised myself I would never, _ever_, write a Naruto fic (I prefer to lurk) because there were already so many of them out there (impressive ones too, I might add)…But I digress. Promise broken. Ah well, better make the best of it, neh?

Hopefully, this idea hasn't been written about yet, because seriously, I don't have the time/resources to read all of the Naruto fics out there aha.

**Note: **AU (because I like the idea of jounin Minato teaching genin Kakashi). Pre-Kakashi Gaiden. First week of meeting each other; Kakashi and Minato are still trying to acquaint themselves.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

------------------------------

His first clue was when five-year-old Kakashi's left eyebrow twitched. It wasn't a blatant display of awareness but Minato believed he could safely assume it as such. Only trained ninja would respond to the quiet stimuli – the sliding of the kitchen knife on the wooden cutting board – and little Kakashi _did_ pass his genin exam…

Besides, it was already four-twenty-three in the afternoon. It was about time his student, who barely reached past his _knee_, to awaken from his slumber. As shocked as he was when Kakashi fell asleep on him during lunch, he couldn't help but find this endearing.

Minato's smile threatened to _break_ his face, as dangerously wide as it was, when he shared an amused glance with the owner of _Ichiraku_. He watched as Kakashi pressed his forehead deeper against the bar table, small arms resting on top of his knees gently. The height of the bar stool seat was an impediment for his student's feet to reach the ground so Minato could only grin in sympathy.

"_Quite uncomfortable…Kakashi's going to have leg cramps after this."_

Shifting quietly in his seat, Minato reached for his hot tea, taking a small draught from the cup before setting it down. His bright azure eyes eyed the silver mop of hair with interest.

"_Almost…Almost…"_

_Ichiraku_'s owner joined him as he poured fresh tea into his half-filled ceramic cup. Unfortunately, Kakashi's cup was untouched and the herbal tea inside had long since gone cold, just like the ramen sitting beside his student's elbow.

Minato mourned – after all, cold take-out ramen loses its magic – but regardless, he gestured towards the noodles when _Ichiraku_'s owner gazed at him inquisitively. It was a silent '_Could you please wrap this up for me?' _request.

The man nodded but when he reached for the cooled bowl, Kakashi stirred and everyone stilled.

Minato leaned into the left hand supporting his head, turned in such an angle to easily scrutinize his awakening student. The smile widened once more when Kakashi lifted his head off the table, eyes still closed and the iconic Hatake mask stretched taunt around the face. Minato almost made a noise when Kakashi finished the yawn with a pleasant sigh.

"_Is he even aware that he fell asleep?"_

Dark eyes blinked blearily as they looked up and widened almost comically at the sight of Minato's smile.

"_Hm…And is that a blush...?" _Inner-Minato cackled.

Kakashi questioned hesitantly, "…Sensei?"

Unfortunately, the tentative voice of his young student could not stop the fond snort when he spotted his tiny student's red-red-red forehead and the small wet patch on his mask. He hummed to himself, realizing that half-way through the nap, Kakashi must have drooled and Minato knew that Kakashi knew that _he_ knew because his student suddenly removed the mask, face on fire.

It was for the best if Minato did not comment on the young ninja's exposed visage so instead, he asked, "Did you have a nice nap, Kakashi-kun?"

There was a short nervous pause before Kakashi answered with a curt nod, eyes averted onto the table.

"Here." Minato pushed his steaming tea towards the five-year-old with an encouraging grin.

He watched as Kakashi glanced towards his own cold tea before nodding politely and taking Minato's drink. The young boy absently twirled the cup between his fingers, eyes gazing attentively at the unfurling tealeaves, before he murmured quietly, "Thank you sensei." Kakashi took a long sip from the cup of tea.

Minato chuckled, "Would you like anything to eat before we finish today's training?" Again, he thought back to the untouched ramen.

Kakashi shook his head as he set the tea cup down, "I'm not hungry."

(Paternal mode on!) "Hmm…That's no good, Kakashi." Minato frowned lightly.

"I-I was wondering…" Apparently his student decided to ignore the admonishment. Of course, Minato _was_ prepared to convince Kakashi otherwise but the cherry red cheeks swayed the blond to keep his mouth shut. The student continued, "How long was I asleep for?"

Almost unwittingly, the frighteningly large grin appeared on Minato's face again; he did a rather poor job adopting a feigned look of thought. "About an hour or so."

"I see…" Kakashi slid off the stool, taking care not to stumble on his feet, and readjusted the mask on his face. Those dark eyes were still staring tentatively downwards, glowing sharply in contrast to his pink face. "I think…I think we should continue practice at the training fields, sensei."

Minato relented as he stood up from his seat as well and grinned down at his tiny ankle biter. "Alright."

And as Kakashi _strutted_ (not _limped_ because ninjas can ignore muscle cramps that come from sitting in an uncomfortable position) towards the exit of _Ichiraku_, Minato could only smile fondly after his young student.

"_Interesting for Kakashi to still take _afternoon naps_…After all, it's at odds with his image as a serious little genin__."_

The owner of _Ichiraku_ passed him the cold take-out ramen with an odd look when Minato suddenly snickered to himself.

"_It's a shame that I'll have to stamp out this habit of his – who would have guessed!__"_

He held tightly onto the second bag of food that was transferred into his hand by _Ichiraku_'s owner. This one contained steaming hot food and Minato nodded his head in thanks. How considerate of the man.

"_The cute little brat…__"_

Minato trailed into the streets with the food, smiling kindly when Kakashi ducked his head down once more in embarrassment.

"_Such a shame."_

------------------------------

**End**

Spyrit


End file.
